


Dark Side

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Will you love me... even with my dark side? (Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
